


Jitters Blues

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Pre-Episode: s02e08 The Scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Barry had gone to Jitters to meet Iris so they could think of a way he could sneak off to Starling on another lead without Joe finding out at least until he was on the train (preferably never). He wasn't the only one there though, and the guy did look quite upset
Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Jitters Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For Barry Allen Week Day 4: Coffee Shop
> 
> Not explictly pre Barry/Hartley, and maybe nothing else in canon changes, but it could be pre Barry/Hartley. Probably quite a long way before

Iris' shift should finish at seven, and Barry was only waiting for her since she'd agreed to find a way to help him sneak off to Starling City to investigate another weird case he'd heard about. Which mostly meant to distract Joe because he had enough leave he could take time off work, and he probably should use it up before the year ended, but also Joe would know, so Iris was going to help him think of something. Not that Joe could do anything; twenty-four was too old to be grounded, he didn't live with Joe anymore, Joe has ceased being his legal guardian when Barry turned eighteen, and it wasn't like Joe was actually his dad, nor was Joe his boss.

Still, he wasn't planning on telling Joe anything until after he got back from Starling.

He'd thought he'd be sitting in Jitters alone, but there was someone staring down at his coffee cup like he was hoping it would tell him the secrets of the universe and he looked like he needed company, so Barry went over.

"Are you okay?” he asked. The guy didn't respond, so Barry sat down opposite. He finally looked up at that. "Hi. You want someone to talk to?"

The guy's hands went up to his ears and he fiddled with something in them.

"Sorry," he said. His voice sounded hoarse. "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you wanted someone to talk to," Barry said, and he signed too. The guy stared at his hands. "You look like you wish this place was a bar."

"You can sign?" he signed back.

"I only got away with dropping French at school because I was in the ASL afterschool club," Barry signed. "My friend found it easier than talking sometimes. I'm Barry." He spelt his name out and smiled.

"Hartley," sad guy signed.

"It's nice to meet you. Want to talk about it?"

"I got fired," Hartley signed. "That job was all I had, and I lost it."

"Sorry."

"My boyfriend broke up with me two weeks ago because he said I was abrasive and obsessed with this project and when I talk to my boss about something important he fires me and I can't talk to anyone else without legal trouble. And I trusted him, I’ve known him since I was nineteen, he was the closest thing I had to a father because my own parents threw me out when they found out I'm gay."

"I'm really sorry," Barry signed. "Would you like a hug?"

Hartley looked blown away. Like no one had ever offered him one before. Barry got up and hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back like Joe used to do after he had nightmares. He stepped back again. Hartley had tears running down his cheeks.

"If it helps, I know the D.A.," Barry signed. "I don't know what actually went on, but if you need legal help, Ms Horton is very good at her job. And I can come with you as a translator or just as a friend if that helps."

"Why are you offering to help me?"

"You are sad," Barry signed. "And you are alone. You don't have to be. I know what it is like to not be believed about something important. You don't have to accept my help, you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but the offer is there. I will be right back."

Barry walked over to the counter.

"Hey, Bare," Iris said. "Who's that?"

"Hartley," Barry said. "We just met. Can I borrow a pen and paper?"

"Sure," Iris said. She handed him her notebook and Barry scribbled down his number then went back over to Hartley and put it on the table in front of him.

"You don't have to decide now," Barry signed. "You can text me if you want."

"I will think about it," Hartley signed.

"You can text me if you just want someone to talk to too, if you want. If all you want is a friend."

"I don't have friends."

"Even more reason for me to give you my number."

"You don't mind texts for personal reasons?"

"You only just broke up with your boyfriend, and you're upset over a lot, I don't think it's a good idea to ask you out right now. But if you want a date when you're feeling better, I'm open to the suggestion."

"Maybe just friends for now then," Hartley signed. "Thank you, Barry."

"It was nice to meet you, Hartley. I'm not in town tomorrow, but you can text whenever, and it should only be one day."

"I should go. Closing time."

"I'm waiting for Iris." Barry gestured over at her and Iris waved. "My best friend. You don't need someone to take you home?"

"I'll be fine. And I'll think about what you said."

Hartley smiled and left. Barry took his empty mug over to Iris so she could finish clearing up.

"He's cute," she said.

"Yeah," Barry said. "But he's going through a lot and I think he needs a friend more than he needs a date. I told him he can ask me out when he's feeling better though."

"Look at you. I guess that means if you meet Oliver Queen tomorrow you can't ask him out and you'll have to introduce him to me."

"I'm not going to meet Oliver Queen," Barry said. "I won't even make it to Starling if Joe finds out before I can get on the train."

"Don't worry," Iris said. "I have got a plan."


End file.
